1. Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a refrigerator having a direct-cooling type ice maker directly contacted by a refrigerant pipe.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a refrigerator is an apparatus configured to store foods fresh by having a storage compartment capable of storing foods and a cooling air supplying apparatus capable of supplying a cool air to the storage compartment. A refrigerator may be provided with an ice maker capable of generating ice.
As for the methods of cooling an ice maker, an indirect-cooling type is configured to cool an ice maker by guiding a cool air which is generated at an evaporator at an outside an ice making compartment through a transport duct to the ice making compartment, and a direct-cooling type is configured in a way to directly cool an ice maker with a cool air at an inside an ice making compartment by additionally installing a heat exchanger at an inside of the ice making compartment.
In particular, as one of the direct-cooling methods, a refrigerant pipe is configured to make direct contact with an ice making tray of an ice maker so that the ice making tray may serve as a heat exchanger without having a separate heat exchanger.
The ice making method using the direct-cooling type ice maker, which is configured to serve as a heat exchanger by having a refrigerant pipe directly contacted to the ice maker, may perform a cooling at a faster speed than other ice making methods. However, a process in disposing and fixing a portion of the refrigerant pipe at an inside an ice making compartment in order for the refrigerant pipe to make contact with an ice making tray is needed, and frost may frequently form as a result of the difference in temperature at an inside the ice making compartment.